


Impulsive

by surena_13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain and B'Elanna in a shuttlecraft. Set somewhere around the ending of season 2, beginning season 3.<br/>Prompt: Alone on a shuttlecraft</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

**Impulsive**

 

B’Elanna raises her arms above her head and stretches her back, the muscles painfully jumping back where they belong. If she ever gets to meet the engineer who designed the chairs in shuttlecrafts, she is going to tell them exactly who uncomfortable they become after a few hours.

 

A simple survey of an asteroid belt, probably one of the most boring away missions the captain could think of. And instead of choosing a couple of ensigns to perform the task, she selected her Chief Engineer and herself under the motto ‘you and I both look like we could use some time away from the ship.’

 

At the moment the captain sits on one of the small benches behind her, reading one of her books. In the corner of her eye B’Elanna sees how the captain almost unconsciously removes her hairpins one by one until her long hair falls freely over her shoulders and down her back. The sight leaves her breathless.

 

It isn’t the first time she has seen the captain with her hair down, but the only other time was on the Alsaurian planet and that was during rather desperate times. B’Elanna feels touched somehow that the captain feels comfortable enough around her to let go of a small part of protocol.

 

B’Elanna shakes her head before her thoughts can start to wander to places it shouldn’t, especially when she’s locked up in a shuttle with the captain for the next twelve hours. Instead she gets up from the uncomfortable chair. She groans when the feeling suddenly returns to her legs.

 

“I told you that you didn’t have to stay there,” Janeway says softly. B’Elanna turns around, surprised that the captain noticed her. There’s a look of sympathy in the captain’s eyes. Shaking her legs, B’Elanna walks to the aft section and sits down on the bench across from the captain.

 

“Klingon stubbornness usually doesn’t pay off and yet we keep on trying,” B’Elanna replies, trying to ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I feel like my muscles are made of iron.” The captain carefully places a bookmarker between the pages, closes her book and places it beside her.

 

“Come sit here,” Janeway says, gesturing to the floor in front of her feet. B’Elanna swallows heavily, her mouth suddenly dry when the captain spreads her legs. Not sure if she should be suspicious or aroused, B’Elanna sits down between the captain’s legs, her back to her commanding officer. She tenses when she feels the captain’s  hands on her shoulders.

 

“Relax, B’Elanna. I’m not going to hurt you.” She tries to relax when Janeway’s fingers softly begin to massage the knots in her shoulders. She tries not to think about the captain’s thighs pressing against her arms. She tries to control the urge to throw the auburn-haired woman down on the bench and kiss her senseless.

 

A whimper escapes from B’Elanna’s lips when the captain  hits a sensitive spot. Slim fingers gently move over the tight muscles, slowly easing them into a relaxed state until all the tension has disappeared. The pain starts to fade away.

 

“Better?” the captain asks too soon for B’Elanna’s taste. She is surprised when she moves her shoulders and the pain is gone. Janeway’s hands still rest on her shoulders. She turns around and looks up at the captain.

 

“Much. Thanks, captain.” Janeway blinks when she hears her rank, her lips thinning. The warm look that was in her eyes vanishes. She breaks the eye contact, a slight frown on her face.

 

“Kathryn. When we’re alone, call me Kathryn, please,” she says so softly, it’s almost a whisper.

 

“Thank you, Kathryn.” B’Elanna tries the name, letting it roll off her tongue. Sitting here, with the captain so human without her bun and her command mask, she realizes for the first time how well the name suits her. Before she can stop herself she reaches up and brushes a lock of auburn hair out of Kathryn’s face.

 

Blue eyes meet her own, a look of surprise in them. But there is no rejection and Kathryn makes no move to stop her when B’Elanna gently touches her face, caressing her temple, cheek, jaw line. The captain’s eyes flutter closed and she leans into the touch. Her skin is warm against B’Elanna’s palm.

 

B’Elanna lifts her other hand and lets her fingers tangle in the thick hair as she sits down on her knees before slowly pulling Kathryn’s head down. The captain doesn’t stop her, doesn’t freeze of pull away, she simply lets it happen when B’Elanna’s lips finally meet hers.

 

The first few seconds Kathryn is unresponsive to her kiss, but then the soft lips start to move with her own, parting, allowing B’Elanna access to her mouth. Coffee. Of course she would taste like coffee. The bitter flavor is mixed with Kathryn’s unique taste. It’s intoxicating.

 

B’Elanna places her hands on the small of Kathryn’s back, pulling her body of the bench until she’s straddling B’Elanna’s hips. The captain cups B’Elanna’s cheeks. Her fingers are cold, her touch is gentle, almost too gentle. It’s like her fingers are barely there. The touch that can be felt sends shivers down B’Elanna’s spine.

 

Pulling away from Kathryn’s lips, B’Elanna kisses her throat, feeling the captain’s quickened pulse against her tongue. Softly she nips at the delicate skin with her teeth while her hands unzip Kathryn’s  jacket and push it off her shoulders. She brushes her fingers over the four pips.

 

Kathryn takes hold of her hand, pulling it away from her rank. It’s apparent in her eyes that she doesn’t want to be the captain right now. In one fluid movement B’Elanna pulls the turtleneck over Kathryn’s head. The smallest of smiles plays on her lips when she leans forward and kisses B’Elanna again, getting rid of the black and yellow jacket.

 

Twisting them around, B’Elanna lowers Kathryn to the deck, lying down between her legs, she slips her hands underneath the grey tank top, sliding them over the smooth planes of Kathryn’s stomach. It quivers under her touch. When her fingertips touch the underside of Kathryn’s bra, the captain stops her.

 

“Are you sure, about this?” she asks, her voice low. B’Elanna looks down at Kathryn, her hair splayed out on the deck, her lips slightly swollen.

 

“Are you?” she shoots back, wondering if Kathryn will stop this and will go on for the next seventy years acting awkwardly around each other and pretending this never happened, because she doesn’t think she could do that.

 

“No,” Kathryn replies. B’Elanna closes her eyes and tries to push herself up, away from Janeway, but she is held down. Kathryn raises her hand and delicately traces the ridges on her forehead one by one. “But I don’t want to stop.”

 

“Good.” The word has barely left her mouth when Kathryn pulls both the turtleneck and the tank top over B’Elanna’s head, revealing a smooth, bronze skin. Smiling, she leans down and kisses Kathryn, cold hands resting in the dip of her waist.

 

“I need to see you,” B’Elanna growls as she tucks on the hem of Kathryn’s tank top, who sits up a little to help the half Klingon divest of the garment. Underneath her uniform she is beautiful, pale save for some freckles near her collarbone. The white, lace bra simply takes B’Elanna’s breath away.

 

She could never have guessed that under her uniform the captain would wear lingerie. Delicate lace underneath her indestructible Starfleet armor. B’Elanna cups Kathryn’s breasts, feeling the harden against her palms. Kathryn gasps at the touch.

 

Pressing feather light kisses at the edges of the white lace, B’Elanna revels in the feeling of Kathryn’s cool hands sliding up and down her sides. She holds her breath when she releases the clasp of the bra, and she pulls it down Kathryn’s arms.

 

B’Elanna feels Kathryn’s body tense up and for the briefest of moments a look of embarrassment and insecurity washes over her face. Smiling, B’Elanna captures an erect nipple between her lips, enjoying the way the texture feels against her tongue. Loving the sound Kathryn makes, something between a whimper and a throaty moan.

 

White teeth sink into the sensitive flesh and now the sound of a full moan fills the shuttlecraft. B’Elanna looks up. Gone is the perfect captain who lives her life by protocol and her unattainable principles. In Kathryn’s eyes she only sees a look of wild abandon and pure desire. This the side that Starfleet buried in the Academy, forcing it away, hoping it would never resurface.

 

She feels Kathryn’s perfectly manicured nails scratching her back, fumbling with the clasp of her black bra. When she finally manages to open it, B’Elanna quickly shrugs it off, feeling a flood of moisture between her thighs when their naked breasts touch.

 

Kathryn’s hands slip under the waistband of B’Elanna’s pants, caressing the soft globes of  her ass, pushing their hips closer together. Placing another kiss on the captain’s lips, B’Elanna unfastens the black pants and slowly allows her hand to go into the white underwear, her fingers encountering damp curls.

 

Carefully she slides her a finger between Kathryn’s folds, gasping at the heat and wetness she feels. Kathryn’s nails dig into her flesh as she unsuccessfully tries to bite back a moan. The stinging pain makes B’Elanna growl and bite down softly on Kathryn’s collarbone.

 

One of Kathryn’s legs shifts, moving between B’Elanna’s thighs, pressing against her aching centre. She can’t stop herself from grinding against it, her head snapping back at the delightful feeling. It’s been far too long since she felt this aroused.

 

Not wanting to tease Kathryn any longer, she slides two fingers inside her. Kathryn is so wet, so ready for her. B’Elanna starts moving her fingers in and out of the writhing woman who pushes her hips down wanting to feel more. B’Elanna adds another finger, eliciting another moan.

 

Kathryn’s breath comes in short gasps now, little beads of sweat are forming on face, rolling into her hair. She’s close. Her movements are getting more and more frantic. Her nails are drawing red welts on her back. B’Elanna uses her thumb to drive her over the edge, softly stimulating Kathryn’s clit. Kathryn’s muscles tense up and with a cry she comes.

 

B’Elanna watches in awe as Kathryn’s orgasm subsides. She has never seen the captain completely without her mask, so free, so human, so vulnerable. Her eyes are bright blue when she opens them again. With a smirk, she slips her hand in B’Elanna’s underwear.

 

B’Elanna throws her head back at the touch, a howl torn from her throat. She has dreamt about the captain’s fingers, about them touching her, driving her insane. But she never believed it could actually happen. And now Kathryn’s fingers are teasing her, stroking her, entering her. She was already close before Kathryn touched her  and now those fingers are making her come.

 

Her body shakes as she collapses on top of Kathryn, lights flickering behind her eyelids. She barely manages to contain a shout, stifling it against Kathryn’s neck. When she has regained her breath, she rolls off Kathryn’s body, keeping one arm across the other woman’s waist.

 

The hum of the engines fills the silence around them. The air in the shuttle is heavy with sex. B’Elanna buries her face in Kathryn’s hair, smelling the lavender shampoo the captain uses. Kathryn brushes her knuckles over B’Elanna’s back, careful to decrease the pressure when she goes over the scratches she left.

 

“Are you going to tell to forget this ever happened?” B’Elanna asks, cursing herself for saying her thoughts out loud. She feels the captain tense up in her arms.

 

“Why would I do that?” Kathryn voice could have frozen binary suns. B’Elanna winces.

 

“Because you’re the captain and I’m a member of your crew. Because you live by Starfleet rules.”

 

“I think that even Starfleet may understand I couldn’t stay celibate for seventy-five years.” Kathryn sits up, her back to B’Elanna, her long hair shining  in the light of the shuttle. “If you’re afraid of the consequences of having sex with me, B’Elanna, if you’re afraid of me, just tell me. Don’t lash out at me.”

 

“And what if I am afraid?” she asks softly. She is afraid of how this will continue, the crew’s reaction. Chakotay’s heart will probably be broken. She is afraid she will ruin whatever this is before it has a real chance to start. Kathryn turns around with a small smile on her face.

 

“Then we will work through that together.” She leans forward and kisses B’Elanna slowly, as if she has all the time in the universe. B’Elanna feels a warmth spreading through her body. She feels nervous, scared, but happy nonetheless.

 

“Now what?” B’Elanna asks, looking into Kathryn’s eyes.

 

“Now we have a survey to do and afterwards six hours to fill before we rendez-vous with Voyager. I could spend those reading or I could spend them with you. Your choice.” Kathryn raises her eyebrows expectantly. There’s a sparkle in her eyes that can only be described as teasing. B’Elanna grins and pulls Kathryn back down on the deck. She has made her choice.

 

 


End file.
